


Coprolalia

by islandsmoke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-14
Updated: 2007-01-14
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandsmoke/pseuds/islandsmoke
Summary: Coprolalia: Getting aroused from obscene or vulgar language.Severus decides to try something new.





	Coprolalia

**Author's Note:**

> This was written long ago as fic for art, namely Karasu Hime's gorgeous Coprolalia, which was created for Pervy Werewolf's Lusty Month of May. Alas, the com is no longer there, and I don't know where the art has gone.  
> Beta:busaikko

~~~~

Lupin had shucked his boots and socks, stripped out of his shirt and was just unfastening his jeans when he felt a pair of hands slide around him from behind. He couldn’t help smiling, even as he protested.

“Ah - Severus. Didn’t know you were here. Just wanted to grab a shower before dinner.”

“I want to _talk_ to you,” the rich voice purred in his ear.

“Mmmm.” Lupin leaned back against his lover. Noticing that he was shirtless as well. “You know I love the sound of your voice. But can it wait until after my shower? Or, perhaps, you would care to join me?”

Snape pushed Lupin's long hair aside and licked the back of his neck. “I wanted to talk _about_ you.”

“Me?” Lupin started to turn, but Snape held him firmly, his hands stroking Lupin’s belly, just above his waistband.

“I don’t think I tell you often enough how much I love your body, and the things you do with it. And the things _I_ do with it.”

Lupin shifted uncomfortably, and Snape nibbled along his neck.

“I know you don’t like your body. You think it’s too thin, too _scarred._ ” Long fingers traced one of those scars. “But I love your body, scars and all. They show your strength, your courage. I love how your body fits with mine.” His voice dropped even lower. “And I love how your body _responds_ to me.”

“Severus….”

“Hush.” Snape’s voice had a slight edge to it. “I’m _trying_ to seduce you, you know.”

“Oh.” Lupin smiled and relaxed. “In that case.” He let his head fall back on Snape’s shoulder, and one hand drifted up to tease a nipple.

“No, no.” Snape’s voice was a warm breath in Lupin’s ear as he covered Lupin’s hand with his own, stilling it. His other hand came up to tip Lupin’s head even further back. “No touching yourself. I’m going to tell you exactly how much I love fucking you, but all you’re going to do is listen.”

Lupin groaned and reached around, pulling Snape’s hips tight against his own.

“Yes, you are so hot. So easily aroused. So ready to _fuck._ You love to bottom as much as you love to top, you love sucking and being sucked, you just plain love getting off with someone, and getting someone else off, as well.”

“You.” His voice was a strangled croak. “Just you.”

“I know.” Snape’s hands pushed Lupin’s jeans and pants down his hips, just far enough to free his stiffening cock. “And do you know how much hotter that makes it? Knowing that it’s all for me?” He nipped Lupin’s earlobe lightly. “I love how you’ll bend over for me, any time, any place. My own private whore. I can just sink right into you; your body knows me, knows it belongs to me, and welcomes me home. You suck me in, you know that? You’re so soft, like silk, and _hot,_ my god! And you _squeeze_ me, my entire cock, all at once. Something your hand could never do.”

Lupin’s breath was getting quick and shallow.

“And that _place_ inside you? Rubbing my cock over it feels almost as good to me as it does to you. I know you love it. You make the most incredible noises. If I fuck you very slowly, you whimper and beg. God, I love how you beg! How your hands claw for purchase on the sheets, how you gasp and writhe. You promise me everything, you know that? You promise to _suck_ my cock every day, twice a day; you promise to _lick_ me, _everywhere_ , you promise me anything and everything, as long as I’ll just keep fucking you, stroking my cock deep inside you, twisting my hips _just so._ ”

Lupin whimpered.

“I love you on your hands and knees, like the animal you are. I love how you love to be pounded, how you push back.” Snape laughed softly, his breath stirring Lupin’s hair. “God you love to be fucked hard! Sometimes I have to hang on to something to keep from getting pushed away. You slam back into me, grunting with the effort to get me deeper, to get it _harder._ I love the way my balls slap against yours until I feel them tighten up against your body, and I know you’re going to come. It almost _hurts_ , how hard you squeeze me. Your ass milking my cock until I explode inside you.”

Lupin was starting to shake, his cock swollen and red. His fingers bit deep into Snape’s hips. “Severus, please….”

Snape smiled against Lupin’s neck. “But I’m only halfway through my story. I haven’t told you how good it feels to be fucked by you.”

Lupin made a small, inarticulate sound.

“Look at you. Sprawled against me like some wanton. Your head back, offering me your throat.” The fingers of one hand stroked Lupin’s neck, lingering on his throbbing pulse. Snape's own face was so close Lupin could feel his lips brush his skin as Snape spoke. His other hand wandered down, stroking Lupin’s flat stomach, the jut of his hip, and spreading over the top of Lupin’s thigh, holding him steady as he gave one slow roll of his hips, making sure Lupin would know that he was just as aroused.

“Please…” It was a broken whisper. “Please, Severus, touch me.” Lupin pushed back into Snape’s still clothed erection.

“No, my slut. You are going to come for me without being touched.” He licked the length of Lupin’s throat, then bit the top of his shoulder gently.

Lupin whined softly but didn’t fight Snape. He eyes were closed and he was limp and trembling in his lover’s arms.

"Whore." Snape's voice was soft. " _My_ whore. You fuck like the animal you are, you know that? You have no shame; you'd fuck me in the street if I let you. You remember that time in Hogsmeade, when you dragged me into that alley, spilling all our packages in the snow as you ripped open my trousers and swallowed my cock. You were _growling_ with need, and sucking as though you wanted to pull it right off my body. I don't think I've ever come that quickly or that hard, with you on your knees in the new snow, the flakes settling in your hair and you _growling_ deep in your throat. Then, after you'd sucked out the very core of me, spinning me around, pulling down my trousers – not even bothering to do the same with your own, just opening them up – shoving me against the wall, pressing your hands over mine to gain leverage as you _pushed_ and grunted and rutted inside me, almost lifting me off my feet with the power of your thrusts." 

A low growl vibrated in Lupin's chest, but he didn't move.

"Yes, like that you growled. You fucked me like a rutting beast, in the middle of the afternoon where anyone could have turned their head and seen us. And when you were spent, you bit my neck and muttered, _mine._ "

Lupin squirmed his arse against Snape's groin.

"And I _am_ yours. Those times when you lay me out and go over every inch of me with that sinful mouth of yours. When you put that filthy werewolf tongue of yours in every crack and crevice of my body, tasting, licking, biting, sucking, yes, I'm yours then. You are the only one who can make we writhe like a bitch in heat for your animal cock. The only one who can make me beg, make me plead for that thick cock to be driven deep inside my soul. You fuck me like you're trying to drive your entire body into me, like you're trying to fuse our very beings." Snape shifted his hips, rocking gently against Lupin's quivering body. "Animal." The soft voice dropped even lower. "Look at yourself. Pressed against me, whimpering and growling, your cock so hard you can barely breathe. And all you want is to fuck, isn't it? Flip me over and drive into me, pound me until you come howling."

"Severus. Oh, gods, Severus... please... just...." He stirred in Snape's arms, but Snape held him. 

"No, my slut, you will come without being touched."

Lupin gulped. "I... I will, but let me suck you while I do. Gods, let me _touch_ you."

"No. You will spill yourself on the floor like the filthy animal that you are. Then, and only then, may you have my cock."

Lupin clutched at Snape's hips, almost as though he needed to hold himself up. His head, still tipped back against Snape's shoulder, lolled back and forth as he panted.

"You are so close," the silken voice went on. "You are so beautiful, when you're aroused like this. Your cock straining and leaking and so _hard_ for me. You can almost feel it, can't you? Almost feel what it's like to sink that cock into me. How warm, how tight, how _hungry_ my body is for you. How I cry out when I come, how I try not to, but you always manage to tear the sounds from my throat even as you rip the orgasm from my body." His lips moved against Lupin's neck. "Come for me, my animal lover." His voice dropped to a barely audible whisper. "Come for me."

A sharp, strangled bark came from Lupin as his back arched and his body convulsed. His hands clawed at Snape's hips and Snape held him tight as he shuddered and came. 

Snape smiled against the taught cords of Lupin's neck, now damp with sweat. "My slut."

With a growl, Lupin spun around, shoving Snape back into the wall. He pushed him hard into the plaster, claiming his mouth roughly, all teeth and tongue and the continuing low rumble of the growl. 

Leaving Snape breathless, he dropped to one knee, his hands ripping the fabric of Snape's trousers in the heat of his need. Snape's cock was ready for him, hard and leaking and Lupin swallowed it whole. In seconds, Snape cried out, his body sagging as his fingers scrabbled for purchase on the smooth surface.

Lupin released Snape's softening cock with reluctance, guiding the sated body to the floor. They fell over in a tangle of arms and legs, and lay panting, holding each other close.

"So." Lupin sat up after a few minutes, running a hand through his tangled hair.

"So." Snape lay on his back with his eyes closed.

"Maybe we should have these little heart-to-hearts more often?" Lupin rose a bit stiffly and hauled Snape to his feet, pulling him close. "How about after dinner?"

"Animal," Snape purred against his neck.

~~~~


End file.
